1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knockdown sailboat, and more particularly, to a lightweight sailboat kit which can be readily assembled for use and disassembled for portability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Relatively lightweight sailboats are available, and such crafts can be easily carried by two persons and roof-mounted on an automobile for easy transport. However, no known sail craft of the 13- ft. to 16-ft. category can be knocked down tot he point of being able to transport it in an automobile trunk, or be easily shipped by air as baggage or even shipped by mail, parcel post, because of size limitations. For instance, a typical solo sailboat, such as "Laser".RTM. (registered trade mark of Laser International Holdings (1983) Inc.) or a "Sunfish".RTM. (registered trade mark of A.M.C. Incorporated) has a rigid hull of approximately 14-ft. length and 3.5-ft. beam, which defines the minimum size of the package to which the craft can be reduced even with the possibility of known sectional masts.